


The Archer

by Drakon2332



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakon2332/pseuds/Drakon2332





	The Archer

Have you ever been stabbed in the back? If you have   
then you know where I’m comIng from. It all   
starts in fall September 13, 2013 Cleveland, Ohio   
when I first started Roosevelt high as the new kid.   
The school year started normal then in the   
middle it got very bad but in the end it was   
awesome. All the bad stuff that happened was all   
because of a girl.  
When I got to the school, I was immediately   
assigned a guide. We became friends immediately.   
Even after I knew my way around my guide still   
‘guIded’ me around. I should probably tell you my   
name is Jack and my frIend’s Is carter. after a whIle   
he invited me over to his house. Let me tell you a   
description of us. I am a good medium height have   
blond hair, sort of raggedy clothes, and blue eyes.   
Carter is very tall black hair and good clothes.   
Oh, also I always wear a hat. When we got over to   
carter's house, he showed me his archery range. Oh,   
by the way carter Is very rIch. that’s what we   
mostly did shoot archery at the time I was very   
confused because I kept getting bulls eyes. When I   
left, I went straight home and went to bed.  
After a week had passed after I had gone to   
carter’s house, he asked me, “why haven’t you   
invited me to your house?”   
I told hIm, “because I dIdn’t thInk you would lIke   
It.”  
,” why wouldn’t I lIke It?"  
,” because It’s not very big or fancy by that I mean   
the paint is coming off.”   
,” well after school we have a house to   
redecorate.”

Plz review and give feedback


End file.
